


Blush

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner cries, Aaron gets emotional, Aaron is a DILF, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Spencer Reid, Cock Worship, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Aaron Hotchner, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top David Rossi, but they're tears of joy/pleasure so it's okay, cocksucking, definitely not safe for work, everything is messy, idk it gets weird and emotional, so fight me, so is Rossi, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David Rossi/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid smut because I love my BAU boys. Aaron cries during sex. It gets weird guys.





	Blush

David Rossi had four previous wives, he wasn't a stranger to different types of sex. This though, was different. Laying on the bed before him were two of the smartest, most beautiful men he'd ever seen; one an adorable nerd of a twink, the other a musclebound desirable dilf. He'd never thought he'd see a view like this before him in his long life. 

"My God," he whispered in a raspy voice, watching his lovers kiss before him, looking into his eyes as they did so "Aren't I a lucky boy?"

Aaron giggled while Spencer licked into the crook of his neck. "I guess you are..."

Rossi leaned down, pushing his tongue into Aaron's mouth as he hummed. Aaron strung his fingers through Dave's chest hair, smiling into the kiss. Spencer watched, grating his teeth against Aaron's throat. They were a mix of kissing and nipping and hums of approval until Spencer let out a mewl, the most adorable thing the other two had ever heard in their life.

"Nnngh Aaron...David... _please_." 

"Oh we're gonna take care of you honey." Aaron said, gently tickling the lankier man's cock, eliciting another adorable mewl. "We're gonna take care of you just fine..."

The two older men sat up, stroking their own erections. David gently leaned down, placing a peck on Spencer's chest, then another, then another, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, making Spencer squirm. 

"R-Rossi."

Aaron chuckled before moaning loudly as his cock was grabbed and stroked, a thumb brushed over the tip. David stroked him and sucked Spencer's chest, savoring the delighted noises coming from above him. He ran his fingers around every inch of Aaron's dick, thumbing over the throbbing vein on the underside and fondling the hot heavy balls, shaven especially for this occasion. Aaron felt something in him suddenly, something...strange. Spencer was on his back, preparing himself, stretching his hole with two fingers and his own spit. Rossi began assisting Reid, stretching him out while continuously worshiping Aaron's cock.

"Aaron your cock is amazing." he hummed, spitting into his hand and jerking the erection rougher, callouses on his hands giving extra friction that sent Aaron reeling.

Soon enough Aaron was on Spencer and in him, thrusting forward and back hard and needily. Tears sprung in his eyes and he groaned as Rossi pushed into him, soon creating his own rhythm. The three groaned and huffed and hummed until the noises were broken by a noise none had heard during safe consensual vanilla sex. 

"Aaron," Rossi stopped "Are you crying?"

Aaron was, in fact, crying. He sniffled and sobbed. "K-keep going!" he begged "It feelssogoodkeepgoingplease!!"

Rossi continued as Spencer couldn't help but chuckle. "First time bottoming, huh Hotch?"

Hotch nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. "It feels so good...both sides stimulated...it feels...so...goo-AH!"

He cried out as Rossi pushed all the way inside him, balls resting against his ass. Aaron did the same to Spencer, who purred. They continued thrusting, in and out, fast and needy.

"C-coming!" Reid spat out before coming all over Hotch's chest.

"Me too ah." Rossi said before coming hot strings deep inside Aaron.

The feeling of Spencer tightening around him and hot cum filling him drove Aaron nearly crazy. David quickly rolled over next to Reid and soon their face's were painted with Hotch's seed. 

 

They all lay on their backs, panting softly. Their phones buzzed. A new case. Rossi sighed.

"Well boys,let's get to work..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
